Do You Love Me?
by CourtsxBatFan
Summary: Jade wants to tell Tori she loves her or will Beck beat her to it. Find out in this One-Shot right here. First Jori story so I hope it is a decent story.


**Just a quick one-shot of Jori. I don't mind Jori. :) xo**

* * *

Jade walked around the school searching for Tori.

'Where is she?' Jade thought as she was walking.

Jades POV

I have to find her. I have to find Tori. I have to tell her how I feel. Ever since the forced date that Sikowit's made us go on, I haven't been able to stop thinking about her. I think I love her... I was always so angry at her because I thought she was into Beck but after the Platinum Music Awards, I know she won't go and be with him.

Speaking about Beck, he was going to ask her out but I need to find Tori before he does. I can't let him have her.

I see Tori by her locker and I smile. She's so beautiful. Tori glances at me, notices I'm staring at her and looks away blushing slightly. I am about to walk up to her when I see Beck come out of no where and stand beside Tori, leaning on the locker beside him.

Oh no, he's gonna ask her. I can tell. I frown as I see him shine his best flirty smile before speaking.

"Hey Tori.. I've been meaning to ask you something." Tori smiles and nods, making me sick to my stomach. I try to move but my body won't let me. I try to fight it and walk over to her but I can't. All I can do is whisper.

"Tori... Say no..." I can only watch and listen.

Tori's POV

I glance around and see Jade smiling at me. I love her smile. I turn away and blush. I wish I could tell her how I feel. I know Beck likes me but I can't do that to Jade.. I love her... When I first walked into this school and saw her in Sikowit's classroom, I couldn't help but feel the heat burn my cheeks. She was beautiful, but I didn't say anything because she was taken and I didn't know if she swung for the same team.

I then notice Beck leaning on the locker in front of me. He gives me a flirty smile. I smile back ignoring how he's trying to flirt.

""Hey Tori.. I've been meaning to ask you something." I just smile and nod, not wanting to say anything. I glance over at Jade who looked frozen. She whispered something but I couldn't hear. I think she knows Beck is gonna ask me out. I sigh and look at Beck. He smiles before pulling out flowers from his bag.

"Would you like to go on a date with me, tomorrow night?" I look up at him and he has a goofy smile on his face. I think about it for a moment before shaking my head no.

"I'm sorry Beck, I just.. I don't like you in that way." Beck's smile disappears and is replaced by a frown.

"But you always flirt with me, whenever Jade and I were together." I sigh and look down.

"I wasn't flirting with you. I was flirting with... Jade" I say softly. Beck is taken back.

"Jade? Are you serious?" I nod. He laughs. "Great joke Tori! So I'll pick you up at 7." I glare.

"It wasn't a joke Beck. I don't like you! I LIKE JADE!" I scream into his face. He turns red and I smirk, before there is a loud gasp. I turn around and realise Jade was still standing there, her jaw now dropped.

Tears start welling up in my eyes and I run off. I don't know where I'm going but I know I need to run. I end up in the black box and notice a piano. I sit down, put my monster purse down and cry.

Jade's POV

Tori was flirting with me?! I can't believe it. I stare at her with my jaw dropped, but before I could say anything, she runs off. My legs slowly start moving when I realise I'm chasing after her.

"Vega? Where are you?" I ask myself concerned about her. I stop as I pass the black box and hear sobbing. My heart breaks when I realise it's Tori. I quietly walk over to her and sit beside her.

She looks startled and jumps slightly. My first instinct was to put my hand on hers. She looks at me with a sad face.

"Jade.. I'm sorry you heard that.. I.. I like you.. A lot.. But I don't think you like me... I mean because you always say you hate me-" I cut her off with a kiss. A soft, passionate yet quick kiss. Her eyes widen when we part, and I feel sad that I can't keep my lips on hers.

"Tori... I don't hate you.. I never really have... I love you.. So much." Tori's eyes seemed to light up and she pulled me into a mind-blowing kiss.

After we released, I took both her hands in mine and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" She smiles and blushes nodding.

"I would."

* * *

**The end! :) **


End file.
